Trying
by Mislav
Summary: Oneshot, set in the middle of season one. Nick and Veronica connect themselves on a level they never thought possible... and another one.


**A/N: I don't own any of the Prison Break characters and I am not making any money from writing this.**

 **Please forgive any minor spelling or grammar mistakes, Emglish is not my native language.**

 **This story takes place somewhere in the middle of season one. I am a fan of this pairing and I am saddened by the lack of stories about them...**

 **I admit, this is a bit OOC. And contrived.**

Veronica closed another file and pulled it aside. She sighed and leaned back in her chair. At about that moment, Nick walked over and put a mug filled with hot tea on the table in front of her. "Here you go", he said. She smiled. He sat at the table in front of her.

"Still working on this?", he asked.

"Yes."

"How long have you been awake?", he asked, noticing the marks under her eyes.

"A lot", Veronica admitted.

Nick didn't comment on that. "Anything new?", he asked, glancing at the files.

She just shook her head. Nick looked around, stopping his gaze on LJ's room, the door closed and locked. "How's he doing?", he asked, figuring that Veronica must know him better.

Veronica sighed and took a sip of tea. "Worse", she muttered. Nick groaned. "I just want this to be over it", she whispered, and it hurt Nick to know how much he wanted that too, for many different reasons.

The day was sunny and bright sunbeams peeked through the window. Nick turned facing Veronica, feeling a need to cheer her up somehow. "I have that college buddy, maybe..."

He found her suddenly sound asleep, her head against the table. He gently covered her with his coat, picked up one of the files and went to his room.

#

He couldn't sleep. It had been that way for many nights lately. He couldn't, because of the weight... the weight of his lies, the deceipt.

They were getting closer to the truth. Together with Veronica and LJ. And every day he was dragging Veronica into the danger, more and more. And LJ in a way. Even if she would get to uncover that long desired truth, she would have to deal with Abruzzi.

He tried to hold on to some hope. Think that Abruzzi would let Veronica go after learning what he wants after all. Or that she will, somehow, squirm her way through. But he knew that couldn't even be a serious possiblity. He was basically murdering them while pretending to be their friend, pure at heart...

He sighed, feeling tears build up in his eyes. He rubbed his face and crawled out of the bed, his muscles feeling tense. The cabin. His father had built it as a safe heaven. Well, it hasn't done him any good...

He just wanted to save his father. Veronica only wanted to save an innocent man, her ex boyfriend. Would she have done the same to him if she had been given such an offer? He felt disgusted of himself merely for trying to project such a thing on to her...

Person like her... smart, brave... honest... beautiful.

He shivered upon hearing, just on his way from the living room to the bathroom, a gasp. His heart fluttered, and he instantly connected the sound to Veronica.

Carefully, almost sheepishly, he stopped and turned around, in the direction from where the gasp had come from. He saw the back of Veronica's head peeking from behind the near by couch: she had been sitting there.

He kept looking at her, just looking, for a few seconds, feeling even more weight heaving on his chest. He kept thinking of what to do, what to say, how to react, none of the ideas sounding right to him.

And then, he ran a hand through his hair, took a deep breath, and slowly, carefully, walked over to her.

"Hey..."

She shuddered, gasping silently, and instantly turned to face him. Her eyes widened, reddish and watery. Her cheeks stained with tears and her hair a mess. She looked like she couldn't believe that he had... caught her. Nick almost felt guilty-this time, for confronting her. Something ached in his chest.

But soon, Veronica's face softened. She looked almost ashamed. "Nick", she whispered. Then she looked away.

For a second, Nick thought about turning around and walking back to his room, never to speak with Veronica about that event (unless she would bring it up). But he couldn't have done that. Definitely not while already planning to do that during the time that that woman and that boy will need him the most.

Of course, that doesn't mean that he was good at starting the conversation.

"Are you OK?", he asked softly, then instantly face palmed himself.

"Yes", Veronica answered silently, looking down at the floor. Maybe she just wanted him to leave, but likely, she was just too distraught to really listen.

Nick remained silent for a moment, looking at her, once again thinking about leaving. But eventually, he sat down on the couch next to her-slowly, studying her reaction: she shivered and glanced at him for a moment, but she made no objection, and she didn't leave. He did nothing but sit there for a while, waiting for the change to sink in: and then slowly held out her hand, eventually pulling it over her shoulders. She looked up upon feeling him wrap around her, but didn't stop it. Once he felt his warm skin pressed against hers, his muscles against her flesh, feeling surrounded by the polite silence, she suddenly groaned, shuddering, and slowly laid her head on his shoulder, her lipa quivering as the tears build up in her big dark eyes.

"I don't know what to do", she suddenly blurted out, sounding so honest and sad that it hurt. Nick sighed and stroked at her forearm gently.

"I know." "But we will get through this." He felt his insides twist, thinking that he kept deceiving her even during such moments, but he felt that something else had been speaking through him: hope.

Veronica exhaled. "I know, but..."

She didn't finish the sentence, and she didn't have to.

Too many doubts, too many mysteries. Too much danger, too much pain.

"How... how could you have endured all that?", she asked, and Nick felt like he had hit the brick wall. "With your father? For fifteen years."

"I'm not going to lie. It was hard." He sighed. "Whenever you catch a break, another obstacle turns up. A day after day like that, knowing that he is helpless." He sighed again, gently stroking Veronica's hair. She didn't mind. "But you have to hold on what you have. Make sense of it all. When you have that, you can win if you try hard enough." He turned to look at her. "And, eventually, it will pass."

Veronica wiped her eyes, resting her hand on Nick's knee. It really surprised her how understanding Nick was, how gentle. "Maybe we can still pull something off with that video tape, even if it is a copy", she suggested, although half heartedly. "Go through the forensic reports again, maybe we've missed something... it's always possible."

Nick grinned. "That's the spirit." Veronica chuckled.

She seemed to relax, breathing more slowly. That made Nick feel good. Veronica eventually pulled away and straightened herself up. Nick shivered.

"Thank you, Nick." She looked up at him, and their eyes met. "For comforting me." She smiled, blush creeping up her cheeks. "And helping me. And trusting me."

Nick smiled back, feeling warmth flush through his body. "You're welcome."

And then, they froze. Locked eyes. And something clicked.

She pressed his lips against his. Nick almost jumped in place, completely taken aback, but soon, his body registered the softness of Veronica's lips and the warmth of her breath. He felt his muscles relax and leaned in closer, as Veronica herself intensifies the kiss. It was so unexpected, but in the same time, it felt so right, so deserved, to both of them.

Still, some doubt, guilt, slipped into Nick's mind. He pulled away gently and looked Veronica in the eyes. "We shouldn't..."

But in her eyes, he saw how much she disliked his interruption. She needed comfort and intimacy, and she needed it too.

Despite Lincoln, Fibonacci, everything, they needed each other. At that moment. After everything.

And they kissed again.

Nick slipped his tongue inside Veronica's mouth, putting his hands on her hips. He felt himself growing hard. Veronica pushed her tongue in deeper, wrapping it around Nick's and licking it's underside. She put her hands on the back of his neck, inhaling his scent. He pressed his lips harder against hers, savoring her taste. Moans and groans, sighs and gasps filled the room.

He couldn't remember how, exactly, had they come to his room. And he didn't care. He put his hands on her back, teasing at the smooth skin underneath, and she pressed herself against him. He gently pushed her towards the bed, and eventually she herself lied on it, face up, as he carefully climbed on top of her. She moaned as he trailed his kisses down her neck, still lingering on her lips. He then pulled away and grabbed at the bottoms of her T-shirt, slowly pulling it up: she gazed at him lovingly as he slowly exposed her torso. He eventually removed her T-shirt off frantically, throwing it to the corner, making her chuckle.

Nick gulped upon seeing Veronica's breasts: he ran his hands down them, making her moan, her panties growing wet. She stroked his erection through his pants, making him cry out, his hands fondling her thighs. She bit her lower lip and removed Nick's sweat shirt, feeling her stomach flutter at the sight of his abs, his muscles and nicely toned skin. He pulled her sweatpants down as she removed his pajama bottoms and enderwear. He gently kissed her hip, making her shudder, then pulled her panties down with his teeth, inhaling the smell of her arousal sharply, feeling his erection throb. He positioned himself between her legs and they kissed passionately, their bodies burning with desire and anticipation. Nick gently bit Veronica's lower lip as he pushed inside.

Nick groaned, feeling Veronica tighten around him. She was so warm, so wet. Veronica cried and arched her back up, her pelvis slamming against Nick's, pleasure instantly washing over her exquisite form. She looked Nick in the eyes, and it was all there: desire-need-care. She shivered once he started thrusting in and out of her, moaning silently with each thrust. Nick felt like his inner body was on fire, every move a delight to his senses. She was so beautiful, and everything felt so right. Finally, something felt completely right.

"Nick", Veronica moaned, pleasure ripping through her muscles as her limbs grew numb. She felt a warm pool of wetness sink down to her stomach and then drip through her pussy, followed by a big relief, every inch of her body shivering with pleasure. Nick felt his heart skip a beat as he witnessed Veronica come undone underneath him, her body writhing in excstasy. He increased his thrusts, feeling jolts tremble against his skin, and, just before Veronica's beautiful, naked body relaxed underneath him, he came, erupting inside of her as her name left his lips.

The next thing he knew, he was lying face up on the bed, naked and sweaty, breathing heavily, with Veronica by his side, his body flushed and relaxed. Veronica was lying mere inches away, on her side, almost spooning against him, her head testing against his chest and, finally, a smile on her face, both mischievous and cute. Nick sighed, feeling his heart swell, and took one more look on her body, her round hips, perky breasts and smooth skin. He shuddered, inhaling the smell of sex that had filled his bedroom, as she suddenly placed a kiss on his lips.

"Thank you", she mused.

Nick chuckled. "For what?", he teased.

Veronica smiled. "For being here for me. And trusting me."

"You already said that."

She kissed him again and laid her head on his chest again, closing her eyes.

Nick smiled, kissed her forehead and pulled the blanket over both of them.

He staid awake for a long time, and his doubts and sadness didn't go away: but his hope, despite everything, has since been stronger, and he finally had something, someone, to really look forward too.


End file.
